Vacation
by Malauara aka Z
Summary: Stephanie is taking a vacation.  Does she go alone or with Ranger?


Vacation

A/n: Everything in bold comes from the bumper sticker challenge.

It was the last weekend in **June **and it seemed to be the perfect time for a well earned **vacation.** The **blazing summer heat **was keeping me **sweaty **and irritable. The **humidity** had my hair in knots, not to mention I was peeling from the **sun burn** I'd gotten last week at the **beach**. The **sun** was beating down on my head as I slowly walked up the front path to my parents' door.

The blast of cool air from the **air conditioner** met me as I moved through the house. I sank with relief, into the kitchen chair, just as my mother placed a glass of **ice cubes** and a soda pop in front of me. "Stephanie, you look **exhausted. **When did you say your **vacation** was again?"

"Officially, it starts tomorrow, in reality it is starting right now. That's one of the reasons why I'm here. I wanted to stop by and let you know that I'm going out of town until next Monday." I paused waiting on Mom's reaction.

"OUT OF TOWN? JUST WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING, YOUNG LADY? I HAVE PLANS FOR YOU OVER YOUR **VACATION**. WE HAVE TO FIND YOU A DRESS AND WE NEED TO START SAMPLING CAKES?"

"MOM, MOM, what are you talking about? Why do I have a dress fitting and cake samples?" I questioned, even though the cake sampling didn't sound too bad. What on earth was she talking about?

"Because you and Joe are getting married in the **spring**, oh and the **flowers**; we need to talk about the **flowers** you want…"

"Mom, where did you get that idea? I am not now, nor will I ever be marrying Joe. He and I are just friends now, he's with someone else."

"But, but, the Morelli's have booked the church for April 11th…"

"Mom, Joe is getting married, just not to me. We've been broken up for months now. It is time to face reality. He and I weren't meant to be."

"Not to you? I just thought you had gotten back together and were keeping it a secret. I had big hopes of a nice wedding and grandchildren."

"No Mom, sorry it just isn't happening." She looked defeated for a moment, and then picked up as is she hadn't just had all her hopes and dreams crushed.

"So where are you going for your vacation?" Mom asked, in an all too chipper voice.

"I am going to Puerto Rico."

"What? You are leaving the country? Have you had your shots? Passport? How can you afford that?"

"Mom, Puerto Rico is a territory of the USA; you can go there without shots and a passport. It doesn't cost that much. I have money; I have been saving for awhile now. I need to be leaving now. I have one more stop to make, I'll call you when I get there."

"OK be safe, enjoy your self." She said as I headed for the door.

I couldn't help but smile when I pulled into the garage at Rangeman. It seems someone had gotten their hands on some off beat bumper stickers. They were now gracing the back of several Rangeman vehicles. I could not help but smile as I read them, looking for a parking spot.

**IT'S GOD'S JOB TO FORGIVE; IT'S OUR JOB TO ARRANGE THE MEETING.**

**YOU CAN RUN BUT, YOU'LL ONLY DIE TIRED.**

**DEAD MEN DON'T TESTIFY.**

**DEATH SMILES AT EVERYONE. RANGERS SMILE BACK.**

**A DEAD ENEMY IS A PEACEFUL ENEMY. BLESSED ARE THE PEACEMAKERS.**

**THE OBJECT OF WAR IS NOT TO DIE FOR YOU COUNTRY BUT TO MAKE SURE THE OTHER BASTARD DIES FOR HIS.**

Oh my god, some one had actually put one on the back of Ranger's truck. It read:

**I CAME, I SAW, I CONQUERED.**

I think somebody's head is going to roll if the boss man finds out who did it. Grinning I got out of my car and made my way to the fifth floor.

"Just the girl I wanted to see," Tank said with a smile.

"Why?" I asked, knowing I didn't want to hear the answer.

"Well, we're backed up in the research department I was hoping you would help us out."

"Umm, Tank I don't know how to tell you this but I can't," I replied with a grimace.

"Why not? You always help?"

"Tank for the first time in three years, I am on vacation. I just dropped by to let you and the boss man, know that I'll be out of town for a week."

"You're leaving?" a voice asked from behind me.

Damn it, I thought he was still in Florida. I turned around slowly, looking up into chocolate brown eyes.

"Yep, my flight leaves in a couple of hours."

"Babe"

"Ranger"

"Babe"

"Ranger, Tank; I need to go so I don't miss my flight. See ya" I turned and quickly walked to the elevator. Thank God it was still standing there open.

He stepped in to the elevator right behind me. Ranger leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest and proceeded staring down at me. I leaned against the opposite wall keeping my mouth shut for a change.

"Stephanie"

Uh oh. Full name. Crap! "What can I help you with Ranger?"

"Where are you going?"

"I am taking a well earned vacation."

"With?"

"I'm going alone. I plan to lay in the sun, swim in the ocean, eat, go out dancing, and meet new people. I'm a big girl; I can go places by myself you know."

"Stephanie, will you please just drop the crap and tell me where you are going?" Uh oh, I think I'm pissing Batman off.

"I'm going to Puerto Rico, if you must know. I've rented a small house on the beach. I am going to relax, and have some fun. Ranger, I really do need to go, I have to get to the airport and get through security. I always get stopped by airport security." I said with a small grin.

"Would you like some company?"

"To the airport?"

"No, Babe, to Puerto Rico" He said, with a smirk.

"Are you asking because you want to make sure I am safe? Or are you asking because you want to take a vacation?"

Pulling me into his arms, he purred in my ear, "I am asking because I want to be with you. Just you."

The end.


End file.
